Switch
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is a gender bender fic, cause my muse is a jerk. Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**My muse decided it wanted me to write Virgil as a female. Don't judge. In this story, Virgil, or Virginia, feels more gender neutral then just a female or transgendered/transexual. Virg' still looks the same and has the same attitude, just as a girl instead. **

Virginia, or Virg, Hawkins let loose a sigh as she stalked into the girls locker room. Once again, the tomboy had walked into the boy's locker room. Virg and Richie had gotten caught up in talking about zombies and she had walked in before she realized what happened and walked back out. A small flush on her face indicated her embarrassment, but that was it. It wasn't that big of a deal, any of the other guys honestly didn't care, Virginia was always seen as a boy any how. The truth of the matter is that she had been changing in there, way in a back corner with Richie until the coach found out she was a girl early freshman year. She'd been forced to move to the girls locker room. Not that she cared about that either, it was just annoying to here the other girls tell her she needed to dress proper.

She came out fifteen minutes later, baggy jeans and loose orange sweeter covering her body and walked back over to wait for Richie. The blond always took longer then her, most likely because he was a little vainer then his female best friend. The hero yawned as various other males walked out of the looker rooms. Several said hi as they passed by, to which Virginia returned the favor. It was still odd to most of the other guys that Virginia wasn't in there with them. She was one of the few females that were easy to feel comfortable around and thus they didn't exactly feel weird dressing in front of her. Besides, it wasn't like they were getting fully naked.

The hero yawned again, wondering when Richie would actually come out of the locker rooms. It was lucky that PE was the last class they had for the day, plus it was Friday so many people were acted a little more leisurely then normal. Virg let out an annoyed sigh five minutes later, getting over heated just standing there in the hallway waiting for her best friend. Virginia put her back-pack down before stripping off her baggy sweeter, late May was getting hotter by the minute. The tight, spaghetti strap tank she was wearing underneath her sweeter showed off every curve she had, making her c-cup breasts stand out more then ever. It was something Sharon had gotten her to help feminize her. It wasn't working cause Virginia hated it, however it was a great under shirt. Really girly cloths made her feel uncomfortable and Sharon knew that.

The only time a 'girly' out fit worked out for the teenage hero was when she was late once and had hurriedly put on a pair of jeans that had clung to her hips and semi tight tank top. She hadn't had another clean pair of jeans and then she forgot her sweeter in her rush out the door. She had ended up running into Hotstreak and shocking the older meta human badly. Apparently, the larger meta hadn't realized that Virginia was a girl. The pyro had thought that Virg was short for "Virgil" instead of "Virginia". It had worked out well for Virginia in the end, it ended up greatly reducing her bullying from the red head, though now Hotstreak was giving her a different form of attention. Apparently he really liked girls who talked back to him and would argue with him. Virginia still got creeped out whenever Hotstreak hit on her, regardless of actually liking the only male attention she ever received that didn't come from Richie or her father.

Speaking of the ill tempered devil, he just casually stalked out of the locker room, looking rather smug. The red head stopped when he saw Virginia standing there, his smug look morphing into a lecherous one. Before he could utter anything, Virginia sighed, shaking her head, grabbed her stuff and walked into the boy's locker room to retrieve Richie. The pyro had become excessively cruel to Richie as of late, Virginia really didn't know why. Well, Richie and Virg had some theories, but none of them were panning out. The red head frowned at the hero's retreating back before following the pretty black women back into the locker rooms. He stopped a few rows back from where Richie was, his frown deepening when he noticed none of the other males said anything about Virginia being there. He scowled at them and they backed away, not saying anything so he could here Virginia talk. The male populace of Dakota high knew when to back off whenever Hotstreak scoped out a girl he thought attractive and usually didn't do anything outside of being friendly. Virginia was now one of the ones he was scoping out, so she was off limits.

"Jesus Richie, what the hell did Hotstreak do to your face?" Virginia asked, helping her best friend up.

"He made friends with it, through his giant meaty fists. If I didn't know better dude, I'd say he's crushin' on you and is completely jealous we're hanging out," Richie said as Virginia helped him up. The blond took a second to compose himself before finishing getting undressed and redressed. Lucky for him, he wasn't wearing a shirt at the time and there really wasn't any blood.

"Why in all that's holy would Hotstreak be jealous? I'm not friends with him, I ain't datin' him, and I'm certainly not attractive enough by his standards," Virginia replied. In-spite of being comfortable with being seen as gender neutral, Virginia is still a teenager with some self doubts. Richie knew this, Hotstreak didn't, which didn't make the red head happy.

"No clue dude, and enough of that, you are attractive, in the classical way, which makes it better. Now come on, we have a zombie movie marathon to get too," Richie replied

"Hell yeah, I've been looking forward for this for two weeks. I have to stop off at my house for some to get some stuff. And thanks Rich," Virginia said with a grin.

"No problem, Virg, really, any who say other wise will answer to me. When we get to your house I need to get some of pick up some things," Richie said with a kind chuckle. Virginia chuckled too and Hotstreak grit his teeth angrily at the news that they'd be spending the night together. The pyro stalked out angrily, smoke pouring from his hair, and startling the two friends who were on their way out. Both looked at each other before shrugging. An hour and half later, both of them were sitting on Richie's bed, loosing brain cells with bad zombie movies. However, Hotstreak was still stomping around Virginia's brain, niggling at her to bitch and moan about him.

"Stupid hothead," Virginia grumbled out loud, though it was on accident.

"Hmm? Oh, still miffed about Hotstreak?" Richie asked, munching on some chips.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Virginia replied.

"Dude, you like him and he's being a complete douche to everybody, including to you, so I get it," Richie replied. Virginia flushed brightly but nodded at her best friends, they didn't keep secret's from each other. She had come to accept her odd crush on the red head. She felt rather lucky that her best friend was rather cool about it, though he told her about being gay first, so her secret didn't seem like such an issue.

"I'm just gettin' pissed that he keeps hittin' you and actin' all jealous like he owns me or something," Virginia replied with a huff. Her bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout, making Richie smile.

I know Virg, so am I to be honest, but there's nothing we can do about it," Richie replied with a sigh.

"I know, Rich, I know. On another, more positive note, how's the boyfriend?" Virginia whispered the last word out, worried Richie's father would hear. The man had gotten better with not being racist, but he was still Richie's father and was really anal about what he considered right and wrong.

"He's good, he wants to meet you properly though," Richie replied back, just as quietly.

"I ain't got not problem with that, we can do that tomorrow," Virginia said with a grin. Richie grinned back, though he was nervous.

"Awesome, I'll text him then," Richie replied, his grin showing his happiness.

"I'm still threatening him, so stop smiling like I'm not going to," VIrginia said with a snort.

"Oh, Virg, don't," Richie whined out, though he still finished his text and sent it.

"I didn't want to do this, but it's a dire situation. I'll let you dress me like a girl tomorrow if I'm allowed to threaten him," Virginia said semi sweetly. Richie frowned at his best friend.

"That may work on your sister, but that wont work on me," Richie grumped out.

"Not even if let you put makeup on my face?" Virginia sing-songed out.

"Goddammit Virg, that isn't fair," Richie whined out again, his inner selves arguing with themselves. Before Richie had become a super genius, he actually wanted to go into makeup and mask design, specifically so he could work on movie sets making monster masks and the like. Virginia had been his test subject when they were younger, mostly because they are best friends and Richie was always to shy to ask Sharon or Frieda. Virginia only went along with it because she had wanted to see what the whole deal with makeup was and Richie was the only one she trusted with that.

"So, is that a yes to the deal?" Virginia asked, her grin broad and mischievous.

"Yes," Richie ground out angrily, pouting with his whole body.

"Yay, I get to threaten people!" Virginia squeed out, though she wasn't looking forward to the little make over that was going to happen. It wouldn't be too bad because Richie knew her limits on make up, unlike her sister. The pair continued their zombie movie marathon and multitasking by doing all their weekend homework in one night to get it out of the way. The two ended up falling asleep around three in the morning, both exhausted from the movie marathon and homework. Both shared the bed, having gotten used to it ages ago. Their parents got used to it too, knowing the pair had a strictly sibling relationship.

The two woke around ten, still exhausted but knowing better then to sleep any later in fear of Mrs. Foley's wrath. The two, still in boxer shorts and tank tops, went to eat breakfast and drink up some coffee before scampering upstairs to get dressed. They were meeting Richie's boyfriend at twelve-thirty and they only had so much time to go to Virginia's house and get her all 'girly.' In-spite of what people thought, Virginia did have some more feminine cloths, though there were probably only one or two skirts. When they got to Virginia's house, Richie picked out a pair of semi tight cargo peddle pushers that made her ass look completely fabulous, and a tight, green top that stopped just above her navel. The sleeves barely went past the top of her shoulders, but there was a hood attached to it. The hood was the only reason Virginia had actually gotten the top. Sharon was the reason she had the pants.

The makeup came last and Richie was careful, putting on light powder, black eyeliner and a light smidgen of jade green eyeshadow. The eyeshadow complemented the green shirt and beige pants. Low top converse 'flats' went on the last after Virginia put half her dreads back and out of her face. It made putting on the makeup easier and also made her look less threatening. After she was done getting ready, Virginia helped Richie get ready to see his older lover.

"Fuck, it's twelve," Richie said after he got ready.

"Come on, we can get more food and coffee at the park," Virginia said, grabbing her keys and wallet. Richie nodded, grabbing his own stuff on the way out of Virginia's room.

"That's probably for the best," Richie grunted out.

"WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE DAY," They both shouted out so Robert and Sharon could hear them. The two were trying to hurry and get out before Sharon saw how Virginia looked. Last time Richie put make up on Virginia's face, Sharon had thought she was actually trying to be more feminine and tried to take Virginia to the mall for a full makeover. Needless to say, it didn't work out to well for the sisters.

"Hold up you two, where are you going?" Robert asked, standing up from the couch. Sharon was in the kitchen talking to Adam on her phone. The two froze and turned to look at the man before smiling sheepishly. Robert raised an eyebrow at Virginia's made up face, but didn't comment.

"We're meeting up with my boyfriend a the park at twelve-thirty and we're late," Richie said. He came out to the Hawkin's family ages ago, knowing they wouldn't have issues with his sexual orientation. Robert's face soften at the two of them and he gave them a smile.

"Ah I see, do you two want a ride? I meeting up with Trina anyway," Robert asked calmly.

"Really? That'd be awesome Pops," Virginia said happily.

"No problem, just let me get my keys," Robert said before going to get his keys and his wallet. Sharon came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, a happy smile lighting up her face. The smile dropped when she saw her baby sister before it irrupted with a loud squeal. Both Richie and Virginia flinched at the loud sound, both hating it.

"No," Virginia said before Sharon could say anything. Sharon's excited face fell.

"Why not?" Sharon asked with a frown.

"Cause I like being seen as gender neutral, Sharon. Occasions like this are only when I need to bribe you or Richie. I like wearing baggy jeans and loose t-shirts, I don't like looking like some helpless little women who needs a man's protection," Virginia said gruffly.

"But what if you want to get married? What then? How are you going to attract a man looking like a man?" Sharon growled out. She had always been miffed about Virginia's lack of self care when it came to her appearance. Her sister had never even bothered coming to her for help when her period first arrived. "Then I'll get married, just like you. Just cause you want to bend to society's bullshit standards of beauty doesn't I will," Virginia replied with an easy shrug. Sharon scowled before stalking off, most likely to get ready for her date with Adam. Robert came back down stairs, keys and wallet in hand, looking slightly confused.

"What's wrong with Sharon?" Robert asked in concern.

"She's still upset that Virg wont dress like a typical teenage female for this day and age," Richie replied.

"Ah," Robert replied before the three left the house. Virginia's laid back attitude towards her looks was a sore spot between the sisters for years. Sharon had always prided herself on her looks, she expected her sister to follow in her footsteps when they were younger. Virginia didn't and chose not to abide by gender norms. Robert had always supported his children's wishes and didn't interfere with Virginia's choice, much to Sharon's chagrin. He didn't even bother correcting his colleagues or friends when they assumed Virginia was a boy. Even Trina had thought Virginia was a boy until the younger women had changed her shirt in front of her. Sharon had always been embarrassed by that and Virginia didn't care.

The trio should up fifteen minutes later at the park a bag of food and two cups of coffee for the two teens. The two hero's thanked the elder Hawkins before going to find a bench to eat on. The two best friends scarfed their food down quickly and as none messily as possible before going to their coffee. After becoming hero's, the two had become sorely addicted to anything with caffeine. It was when they were finally finished with all of it their food when Richie's boyfriend actually showed up. Virginia had stropped being startled by her best friend dating Ferret, but it was still odd. It was rather obvious that the man tried to find the pair the old fashioned way, probably to give them time and to work out his own nerves. He'd been told when he had first started dating Richie that Virginia was very over protective of him and would loose her shit if anything happened to the blond. He looked startled to see a women next to his lover and not Virgil. Maybe it was a twin of Virgil's.

"Hey baby, who's the lady?" Ferret, or Luke, asked after he greeted Richie with a small kiss. He still looked greatly startled and confused by her.

"Hey Luke, it's Virg, Luke," Richie said with his mouth quirked in a smirk. Virginia was smirking too. Luke's dark eyes widened greatly at her, it was completely obvious that he was completely shocked.

"B-but, Virgil's a guy," Luke stuttered out.

"I get that a lot, and its Virginia. My sister's fiance still looks at me weird since he found out I'm a girl," Virginia replied with a shrug.

"I, I thought you smelled weird. You're really pretty, why would you not want to flaunt that?" Luke asked. Richie rolled his eyes and he shook his head. Both of them were completely annoyed with this question.

"Thank you? Um, I don't want to flaunt that because I see myself as gender neutral as opposed to female. Now, you and I need to have a little talk regarding my little buddy over here," Virginia said, face neutral.

"But Virg, I really like him," Richie whined out while Luke looked completely confused.

"Richie, I let you put makeup on my face, now, either be here and get embarrassed or take a walk for a few minutes," Virginia replied, face serious.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you Luke, really, I will," Richie said with a long suffering sigh before stalking off. When he was out of earshot, Virginia spoke.

"Listen carefully you little maggot, I don't like you, but Richie does, so I'll tolerate you. You hurt him, just once, no one, and I mean no one, will find your body. Not even the cadaver dogs the cops have. Are we clear, you sorry sack of shit?" Virginia said, her face black with untold horror. Her eyes terrified Luke most of all, the blank calculating looks of someone who would kill without a second thought. Luke gulped loudly as his body started to tremble.

"Crystal," Luke said weakly.

"Good, we're on the same page. Here comes Richie, and remember, just once, and your gone. Now, be a gentleman," Virginia said before standing up. Luke straightened his body as well, glad to have Richie back at his side. Richie still looked put out, though he did manage to buy Luke a hotdog for the older man's own lunch. Ferret grinned at his lover before scarfing the food down. The man was always hungry, which was probably why Richie and him got along so well, both were known garbage disposals.

"Thanks babe," Luke said, still somewhat weakly.

"You okay?" Richie asked softly. Virginia watched the two interact carefully, looking for problems.

"Yeah, yer girl's just good at bein' intimidation," Luke replied.

"Only when my friends or family are involved. Now you two crazy kids have fun," Virginia said before stretching her back.

"You're leaving?" Luke asked, semi relieved.

"Are you sure Virg? We wouldn't mind you coming along," Richie asked in slight concern. Luke froze up inside, not wanting to hang around the scary female, though he was a little concerned as well, for Richie's sake.

"Yeah, I'll be fine and no, I don't want to be a third wheel and intrude on you two little love birds," Virginia replied. WIth that, the electric hero wondered at an easy gate, wondering if she'd run into Daisy or Frieda anywhere. She was looking forward to seeing their shocked faces when they saw her all 'gussied up.' Though, Virginia still felt bad for the shock she had given Daisy. The poor girl had developed a bad crush on her and completely freaked when she found out Virginia was a girl. It took the hero three weeks to get Daisy to talk to her again and it was only after a lot of begging and pleading.

Virginia was so lost in the thought of how to make it up to Daisy that she ran into someone, a hard someone that felt more like a fleshy brick wall then a someone. The hit, surprisingly, was hard enough to knock both of them down to the ground, causing discomfort for both of them. Though Virginia was lucky enough to land on the fleshy brick wall as apposed to the hard concrete path below them.

"You goddamn bitch, watch where yer goin,'" A familiar raspy voice spoke from below the hero before he shoved her off of him. Hotstreak stood up without looking at her and dusted himself off. Surprisingly, he was in semi nice jeans and a t-shirt, though they still looked a little too baggy for 'proper' approval.

"Wow, Hotstreak, you sure know how to treat a lady good and proper," Virginia gruffed out sarcastically before standing up and dusting herself off. At the familiar voice, Hotstreak turned and stared, unable to say anything to the vision before him. The pyro had never seen Virginia in anything remotely feminine and she looked completely gorgeous. She didn't over do either her outfit or her make up, leaving her more natural, to which Hotstreak definitely appreciated as he stared at her. The hero turned slightly, revealing how good her ass looked and the pyro felt his lust stir. A smirk crossed his face, a familiar smirk that Frieda, and many other females, were familiar with. A look that made them either shudder in want or get debate sexual harassment.

"Why don't I make it up to ya by lettin' ya have a date with me?" Hotstreak asked as he moved closer to lean in real good. Virginia turned and raised a brow at him, a slight blush coming to her face as she saw how close they were. Hotstreak noticed and his smirk widened into a grin.

"How about no? I'm not interested in a quick fuck in some back alley," Virginia replied, dusting the last bit of dirt of her pants. Hotstreak's grin dropped almost instantly, turning into an agitated frown.

"Who ever said it'd be quick, Hawkins?" Hotstreak asked with a sneer.

"Who ever said I wanted to fuck you in the first place?" Virginia sneered back. Hotstreak scowled at the girl, his anger rising.

"I'm very fuckable, just ask anyone Hawkins," Hotstreak snarled out.

"Ha, in your dreams Hothead, most girls don't want someone who'll loose their shit every ten-seconds. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to go, comics to read," Virginia said before walking away. Hotstreak's raised completely and his fists clenched tightly. He stalked after the girl, itching to hit her. Feeling the red head coming after her, Virginia turned to face him head on only to pale. The girl knew better then to run from him, years of that proved worthless, and closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, bracing herself for impact. Hotstreak got a sep closer, lifting his arm to strike when it registered what she was doing. In that moment of clarity, the pyro stopped, horror rising like bile in his stomach as he realized what he was about to do.

He had never hit a girl before, at least not intentionally, for the longest time he had thought the tiny girl was a boy. The pyro had grown up in a house with an abusive father who liked roughing up his mother and him. Luckily enough for both of them, the fucker had died last year of alcohol poisoning, leaving Hotstreak and his recovering mother alone. Francis had sworn to himself to never become his father, but he did by beating on his legitimate love interest. The read had had always liked Virg, but had been sure she had been male. Not that he cared for the sex of his partners, sex is sex for him. Hotstreak lowered his arm and dropped it to the side. He looked away from the cowering girl in shame.

"I ain't gonna hit ya, I don't hit women," Hotstreak said. Virginia opened her eyes to stare at the red head in complete shock, not really expecting it.

"You did before," Virginia said, chewing on her full bottom lip. Hotstreak watched in hunger as she did that, though it was subtle.

"Thought you were a boy before. If I'd known, I wouldn't have touched ya, not once, not unless ya asked," Hotstreak replied. In that moment of weakness, a piece Virginia's inner self crooned, wanting to coddle him. Another, larger part of the hero got angry

"So it's okay to hit Richie then? He's fair game?" Virginia asked angrily. Hotstreak flushed in rage and jealousy.

"I want'cha Virg, as in I wanna date ya. I can't get ya if yer fuckin' him now can I?" Hotstreak grunted out. Virginia's anger desolved as laughter filled her and spilled out.

"Oh, geeze dude, why does everybody think that? He's currently with someone, his names Luke, or as you know him, Ferret," Virginia replied with a shake of her head.

"With?" Hotstreak asked cautiously.

"As in dating, like for six month. God, your stupid, thinking Richie and I are together, he's like my brother man. Now, if you ain't gonna hit me, I'm out," Virginia said, still chuckling as she began to walk away again.

"Wait, wait, can I take you out? Movie and dinner?" Francis asked, completely embarrassed both by assuming she was fucking Foley and by the act of asking her out normally. Virginia turned to stare at him, taking a few long moments to make the pyro squirm.

"Francis, are you askin' me out on a date?" Virginia asked, one brow quirked.

"Yes," Francis replied.

"All right, but we can skip the movies, ain't anything good on right now and last time there was a bad one, you burned the building down," Virginia said. If Hotstreak could beem, he would have been, but it was Hotstreak and those two thought processes didn't go together. Hours later, Virginia had called her father, giving him a heads up about being out late, Hotstreak had the hero pressed against his living room wall, kissing her frantically while his fingers roamed and fondled her body. Virginia kissed back just as hungrily, her own slender hands laced in the pyro's hair, gripping tightly at the flame colored locks. They both pulled back, panting heavily and surprised that it was heading the way it was.

"Is anyone home?" Virginia asked breathily, her hips bucking against Hotstreak's, rubbing their intimate parts together.

"No, ma works late every day but Tuesdays and Fridays," Hotstreak replied with a husky moan.

"Good," Virginia surged forward, kissing the pyro hard and hungrily, grouping his body every chance she could get. Hotstreak kissed back just as hungrily, his own hands rubbing her hips then going to her clothed ass and breasts. The two made it into the kitchen before their pants came down and off along with their shoes.

"Wait, wait, I don't have condoms in here, need to go to my room," Hotstreak said, pulling back briefly. Virginia pulled him back down, kissing him desperately then pulled back from him.

"Chill out hothead, I've been on birth control for months, and it's the really good kind. You don't have any diseases do ya big boy?" Virginia asked, rubbing herself against Hotstreak. Hotstreak being considerate of her getting pregnant was just as surprising as the amount of stuff they actually had in common.

"Fuck no, I always wear a bag and I get checked ever couple o' weeks. You?" Hotstreak asked, rubbing his hardened length against Virginia's obviously wet panties.

"Nope, now fuck me," Virginia said aggressively.

"Against the counter? Never thought you'd be an exhibitionist," Hotstreak replied.

"Do you really want to stop?" Virginia asked, one of her hands going down to palm his throbbing length. She rubbed aggressively, making him moan.

"Fuck no, now, spread yer legs, need them nice and wide," Hotstreak grunted out, rubbing himself against her hand.

"'Kay," Virginia replied lustily, spreading her legs. The pyro ripped her surprisingly feminine panties off before pushing his boxers down to his ankles. Virginia made a disgruntle noise before Francis guided himself to her dripping pussy lips. He rubbed against the wetting lips, soaking his tip. In one quick move, he thrust deep into Virginia's tight entrance. The hero let out a gasp, not used to being stretched so widely and so quickly. Her maiden head wasn't there, having been broken accidently during a hero things, but Hotstreak was so big. Virginia hadn't expected him to be so large, the tip of his cock crammed almost uncomfortably against her cervix. Hotstreak pressed his face against her neck, trying desperately not to start thrusting widely. He knew he was larger then most, and thus let his lovers get used to his monster cock before he started fucking them, but Virginia was almost unbearably tight.

"God, y er tighter then hell," Hotstreak grunted eagerly against her neck.

"First time douche-bag, not start moving," Virginia demanded out, one of her legs going up to wrap around his slender waist. Hotstreak's fire green eyes widened at the confession, his length throbbing at that thought.

"I'm yer first? That's so fuckin' hot," Hotstreak replied before starting to move. His first couple of thrusts were shallow, to get her used to it before he began to make deeper, harder thrusts. They were still excruciatingly slow, unfortunately.

"Faster ass-hat," Virginia grunted, the throb between her legs finally disappearing. Hotstreak grinned into her neck, liking her attitude towards this. The red head grabbed her hips to steady her before slamming into her. Virginia let out a startled shout, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, clawing at Hotstreak's still clothed back. Both groaned in pleasure, rocking harshly against each other, desperate for relief. Hotstreak was slamming into Virginia so hard, her hips were slamming into the kitchen cabinets, the hard space was helping the pyro grind deeper into the women he was in. One of Hotstreak's large hands crept up Virginia's belly shirt to her bra, before pushing her bra up, releasing her breasts. The hand palmed one of the heaving breasts, the calloused palm rubbing against a hardened nipple. Virginia groaned out in pleasure, bucking into the invading cock desperately. Hotstreak had an answering groan of pleasure, before thrusting harsher.

Virginia climaxed minutes later, her juices gushing down her and Francis's legs. The red head followed moments later, his boiling seed splattering into her cervix, drenching her hollow womb.

"Ooohhh," Virginia moaned out loudly, her walls tightening around the meat within her. It took a few minutes for their after shocks wore off, but Virginia's leg dropped to the floor while they came down from their highs. Francis stayed pressed against her, his length still pulsing with pleasure.

"We're doin' this again, and soon," Hotstreak said.

"Yeah, yeah we are. So, when's round two?" Virginia asked, squeezing her inner muscles tightly, causing Hotstreak to moan.

"Soon enough, not shut up," Hotstreak replied with a chuckle. The pyro kept playing with her, in his mind, perfect breasts, even going as far as to lift her shirt to suckle both of them lazily. Virginia moaned in pleasure, her hands tangling in his hair again, pressing his face against her breasts in pleasure. When they finally pulled away from each other, their combined juices dripped down Virginia's legs, causing Hotstreak's lust to stir again. The two grabbed their cloths before making it to Hotstreak's room. It wasn't much of a room, just a dresser, some posters, and a mattress and box-springs on the floor. Like any typical teenager, his cloths were scattered all over the floor, along with some books, CD's and various other things he had found interesting.

Virginia pulled off her shirt and bra before sitting down on his bed, her legs spread, showing of her glistening womanhood. Hotstreak took his own shirt and boxers off before joining her, pushing her down to properly worship her body. The hero let loose gasps of pleasure, though it got louder when his tongue shoved itself into her hole, lapping at the dripping entrance. His arms slid under her legs, lifting her hips up to get a better angle in her entrance. Virginia's legs splayed over Hotstreak's back as she clutched his hair, yanking to show her pleasure. Hotstreak slid his tongue up to play with her button, suckling it as if it was her breasts, causing Virginia to scream. It took mere seconds for her to cum again. Virginia lay panting as Hotstreak let her legs down to slither up her body, his length poking against her whole, teasing it with it's heated length.

"You recover quick," Virginia panted out as he thrust back into her. Virginia's muscles clenched in appreciation as he arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Courtesy of the bang," Hotstreak replied before he started thrusting again. Virginia's only response was a pleased moan as he rocked into her, pounding against her insides once again. The spent a few hours at it, in every position that Hotstreak could possibly think of, and some that Virginia thought up. All in all, it was an exceedingly pleasurable evening. The last position that they did, was doggy style, going all out on their last round. Hotstreak gripped Virginia's hips as he rammed into her twitching entrance, her legs spread wide as her breasts bounced with the force. Virginia's arms didn't tremble as Hotstreak slammed into her, filling her with his throbbing length.

"Harder, hothead, harder," Virginia called out desperately, thrusting back to meet him. His hips cradled her ass every time they pressed together, his sack slapping against her thighs every time.

"Oh, god, oh god," Hotstreak called out as he felt himself tighten in pleasure.

"Please, please, PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Virginia called out, clutching at the sheets below her as her own climaxed welled inside of her. They both peeked at the same time, gushing down Virginia's thighs hotly. They both slumped to the bed, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Yer my women now, Virg," Hotstreak panted in her ear.

"Okay, you still have ta talk to mah pops though," Virginia replied softly.

"'Kay," Hotstreak said as he rolled off of his women.

"I gotta get home, it's eleven-thirty," Virginia said.

"I'll take ya," Hotstreak said.

"Naw, I'll be fine, trust me," Virginia said, sitting up. Hotstreak followed her with a frown.

"What if you get attacked by some gang?" Hotstreak asked, worry filling him.

"I'll be fine, Francis, really, but thank you for caring. Now, where are my pants?" Virginia said, looking for her pants. She found them a few minutes later before getting up and putting them on. She found her shirt and shoes next. Hotstreak just watched her.

"What about yer underthings?" Hotstreak asked.

"Your souvenir," Virginia said with a grin. Hotstreak grinned before standing up. He grabbed one of his favorite hoodies before draping it around her.

"Keep it," Hotstreak said.

"Thank you, Francis. See you Monday?" Virginia asked.

"Of course," Hotstreak pulled on his boxers before walking her out. He snagged the lacy thong that Virginia was wearing, clutching it in is hands. When the got to the door, they kissed hungrily and Virginia left, a wobbly skip in her step. Francis watched her go in concern, wondering if his tiny girlfriend would actually be okay.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" A soft voice behind him asked. The pyro jumped and turned to look at his mother. His mother was a blond bombshell of a women, with deep, kind, green eyes and a slowly aging face.

"Fuck, ma ya scared me. How long have you been home?" Francis asked.

"Since ten-thirty, Francis," His mom, Mary, replied.

"Oh, um, sorry about the noise," Francis said in embarrassment.

"It's okay Francis. You never bring girls home. She must be very special," Mary replied. Francis smiled softly at her.

"Ya know? She really is. I'll introduce you two soon, okay?" Francis said. Mary smiled at her son, glad that he was finally becoming happy.

"I'd like that. You take care of her, okay Francis?" Mary said.

"I will ma, I promise," Francis replied. The following Monday, both Virginia and Francis were rather excited to go to school, only a few people actually knew why. When Virginia had gotten home Saturday night, she explained to her father that she somehow got a boyfriend and then they hung out all day. She didn't tell him they had sex on the first date, she didn't want to see his disappointment, however she did tell Richie all about it. Instead of being grossed out, he had teased her about the experience to which she teased back. Unfortunately, the two new lovers didn't see each other until after PE.

Once again, Hotstreak found Virginia waiting outside the boys locker room, waiting impatiently for her best friend. She actually had her sweeter wrapped around her waist, a tight shirt clinging to her upper body while she wore semi loose jeans and her favorite boots.

"Hey, baby," Hotstreak greeted when he got up to her.

"Hey hothead," Virginia replied with a grin. Hotstreak leaned down and mashed their mouths together, tongue lapping at her own. One of his hands slide down to grasp at one of her breasts, squeezing it gently. Virginia groaned into his mouth, leaning into him. Before it could get any hotter, Richie interrupted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Richie asked with a smirk. The two pulled apart.

"Always, Rich, now shoo," Virginia replied. Richie laughed and shook his head before scurrying off, it was date night for him and Ferret. Hotstreak shook his own head before pulling Virginia into the boy's bathroom to have his way with her. Luckily for them, the other guys had already left and it wasn't football practice that day. Both dropped their pants before Hotstreak lifted Virginia up, pressing her against the locker room door before slamming into her, pounding into her once again. He finally felt at home. Virginia rocked against him, her insides squeezing his invading meat. Hotstreak groaned, clutching her broad hips as he fucked her.

"Harder, Francis, harder," Virginia moaned out, scratching at Hotstreak's back.

"Geeze, yer demanding," Hotstreak replied but he complied, slamming harder into his precious girlfriend.

"Feels good Frankie, harder," Virginia whined desperately.

"Cause yer with me," Francis replied, not even reprimanding her for the nickname. They continued their harsh place before Virginia climax, screaming loudly as she did so. Francis followed her moments later, shooting his boiling seed into her womb.

"God, yer seed feels good up there," Virginia slurred out as several more spurts shot into her before he let her down and slid out. His seed dripped out of her, along with his own juices.

"Good, on another note, my ma want's to meet you," Hotstreak said.

"Pops want to meet you too," Virginia said drunkenly. She really loved Hotstreak shooting his seed into her womb, though she couldn't have kids at the moment. Hotstreak loved doing that too, loved seeing it drip down her legs along with her own juices.

"I can deal with that. Now come on, I'm takin' you to dinner," Hotstreak said, helping Virginia into her pants. The hero blushed prettily but followed him.

"Okay," Virginia said and followed her older lover out of the school. Their relationship would be an interesting one, but they were falling in love with each other and they probably couldn't really deal with anyone else and both of them knew it.


	2. Future

It was a complete surprise, but the two made it two years. No one was more surprised the Virginia at the prospect. Francis had been perfect to her and had treated her since their first date. The man's patience wasn't any better then it had been before they started dating, but his anger had cooled some since they got together. His mother, May, loved her and always welcomed her warmly into her home, mothering her in a way she hadn't had in a long time. It made her feel special. Francis wasn't so lucky with her father then she was with his mother. Robert had done the typical 'you hurt her no one will find the body' thing when they first started dating, so did Richie, and had been pleasant to the man in-spite of his criminal back-round. It all went to hell when the two had thought they had been alone at Virginia's house and had sex with her door unlocked. Robert had walked in right when Hotstreak had been shooting his seed into her unprotected. Virginia had been grounded for three weeks and they couldn't see each other for four weeks. It had been a bitch to explain that she was on Richie's special made birth control, specifically designed for meta's. The two still had sex, just not at Robert's house.

Now, Robert couldn't say or do anything because Virginia just turned eighteen three days ago. Francis had gotten her a promise ring, claiming her as his for the world to see, Richie got her three comic books and a rare video game she'd been looking for, Sharon got her a box of condoms that they honestly didn't use, and Adam got her a note book. The note book was the cheapest thing that she had gotten, but she loved it as much as the jade ring wrapped around her ring finger. Currently, she was over at Francis's apartment, the one he moved into, bent over his couch as pounded into her. The pyro was hitting all the right spots as pounded into her, hitting her cervix repeatedly.

"Harder, Frankie, harder," Virginia screamed out, clawing the couch as he fucked her.

"God, you feel so good," Francis replied, slamming into the tight heat that was his lover. One hand clutched at her hip while the other gripped one of her shoulders tightly. The grip was completely bruising and would leave a mark on the dark beauty that was being fucked. In minutes, he shot his seed deep within her, filling her womb and making her climax, gushing their juices down her legs.

"God, Francis, we gotta stop usin' the back of yer couch, people sit here," Virginia panted out, leaving heavily on the couch.

"Not my fault the stupid thing is the perfect size to fuck you over," Francis replied pulling out of her with a wet squelch. Virginia blushed at the sound before standing up. She let loose a sigh and turned the lights back on with her powers. Francis had found out two months into their relationship that she was 'Static' and had kept the secret almost religiously.

"Yeah, yeah, spazoid, not like we have a bed or a table to fuck on or anything," Virginia grumbled before walking over to a towel conveniently left near by to whip away their juices. Virginia had always been a gusher, which Francis found completely sexy. The hero whipped up before moving around the couch to sit on it.

"Pfft, you bitch about fuckin' on it and you sit on it naked, hypocrite," Francis said before moving to sit next to her.

"Shut up hothead," Virginia replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Francis leaned down and kissed her, one hand going to cup one of her breasts. He squeezed gently, rubbing a thumb over the nipple. Virginia moaned into his mouth, her pussy twitching with interest.

"Wanna 'nother round sparky?" Francis asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Always hothead," Virginia said, one hand going over to jerk his half raised length to full mast.

"Come ride me, pretty girl," Francis said, leaning back onto couch. Virginia grinned and scooted over before throwing one leg over the red head. Her hand guided the twitching length back into her slicked tunnel before she sat down on him. Virginia moaned in pleasure, pressing her breasts against his broad, strong, chest. Francis grinned, grabbing her hips before he started bouncing the deceptively delicate girl on his cock. Virginia moaned louder, her hands wondering to his shoulders to hold on as she was bounced widely on Francis's overly large length. Virginia hadn't really known the normal length of one until Richie explained it to her. When the blond had asked how big Francis was, Virginia had shrugged and said about eleven inches. Richie had gaped and said that wasn't normal. Virginia had shrugged again as if it was no big deal.

"So good," Virginia moaned out, helping Francis slam her on his cock.

"Still a wonder I fit all up in that tight little pussy of yers," Francis grunted out before latching onto one of her breasts, sucking the nipple hungrily. Idly he wondered how her breasts would look if milk leaked out. That thought led him to the thought of Virginia all big with his baby. The thought struck him from mind to cock and made him start thrusting faster and harder into the tight body riding him.

"Nngh," Virginia grunted out, her dark eyes rolling in her head as the thrusting increased. He pulled off of her to speak.

"Gonna fill you up 'till you pop," Francis moaned out, his hips pounding into the body slamming onto him.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Virginia screamed out, clawing at his back while pleasure coursed through her. Francis slammed her down harshly several more times before she came so hard her back bowed back, exposing her throat and breasts to the air. Francis grunted himself before shooting up into her, the thought of her getting pregnant making him shot more then normal. The pyro wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in place on his cock as he leaned into her chest, nuzzling her perfect breasts unconsciously. Virginia slouched on him, her cheek resting on his head as her body twitched in pleasure. Silently, she wondered what had happened to make that particular session so intense.

A few days later, she went to hang out with Richie, they had already graduated from Dakota high, and explained the situation to him. Richie, who had finally moved in with Luke right after he told his father he was gay, had a contemplative look on his face. He was just as curious as she was as to Francis's thought process.

"I swear, its like he want's me pregnant or something," Virginia huffed out. It took a second, but both of their eyes lit up at the thought.

"Naw, he couldn't be, he knows you don't want to be a statistic, Virg," Richie said.

"Yeah, but it would explain why he want's to have sex at every opportunity available and why he gets this weird look in his eyes when he's suckling at my breasts," Virginia said. Richie made a slight face at the image of breasts, specifically the thought of his best friends.

"You might be right. Do you want to get pregnant?" Richie asked. Virginia thought about it for a few long moments.

"Yes, but not now, I'm too young and I don't really have a job yet. Plus, we're starting college soon," Virginia said.

"Soon as in winter term Virg, you and I decided to take a brake remember?" Richie said.

"I know, Rich, I know. I just don't know about all that is all," Virginia said, looking put out.

"It'll be okay Virg, you'll see," Richie said, rubbing the girls back gently.

"Thanks Rich," Virginia replied. When the dark haired girl wasn't looking, Richie made a very, very, ugly face, not liking the thought process his mind was going down. It wasn't like he could stop it either, with how computer like his brain was. Virg had always been pretty insistent on having a job and being married before popping out a couple of kids. In-spite of her views on her gender fluidity, the one thing she had always wanted was kids, and a lot of them. She hadn't told anyone about how many she wanted, baring Richie of course, she wanted at least five. Hotstreak wanting them now just made Virginia's own desires come forth more dramatically. Virginia wouldn't of course, in-spite of how much she wanted one, Robert, her father, would kill her before that happened.

Virginia left two hours later, after both of them gorged themselves on video-games and left over pizza. Both had some pent up aggression that they needed to get ride of and video games seemed to be the safest way to go without accidentally hurting someone. Patrol's usually helped as well, but they'd been on a dry spell for the last week and a half. It probably had something to do with Adam and Sharon's up coming wedding and Ebon wanting to make sure it went smoothly for his baby brother. Ebon got rather pyschotic when it came to two people, Adam and Shiv, nothing would ruin Adam's day or the week's leading up to it. Though they actually wedding wasn't for another two months.

Virginia idly thought on her sister's wedding as she made her way back to Hotstreak's apartment, wondering if she should be nice and actually wear the dress her sister had picked out, as she was the maid of honor or whatever. It was a frilly little thing in white that stopped just above the knees and had five inch heels that went with it. None of the other bridesmaid's dresses looked like hers, and Virginia had been rather miffed with it. The other dresses came to the knees as well but were all simple and a nice shade of medium dark blue. Sometimes, the hero hated her sister for wanting things she was unwilling to give. It didn't take long for Virginia to show back up at her boyfriend's apartment. When she got there, the place was empty of her boyfriend, which wasn't that odd considering he had work in the afternoons. Without really caring, Virginia stripped down to her under shirt and boy short panties on her way to the bed room, wanting to take a good look at her self in the full length mirror there.

Virginia ended up staring at her self for several long minutes, imagining what a dress would look like on her, having not worn one since she was really little. The picture in her head morphed into one where she was very pregnant. The image was a little off, so VIrginia went to the bed and grabbed a small pillow before mashing it as small as it would go to fit under her shirt. The hero looked long and hard at the image before pulling the pillow back out with a sigh. Virginia walked back to the bed and curled up on it, cuddling it to her medium sized chest. Everyone wanted her to do things she either didn't want or wasn't ready for. Sharon wanted her to be a pretty little girl, while simultaneously wanting her to go be an independent women who was highly educated. Her pops wanted her to be highly educated as well, but mostly happy. Richie wanted her to be herself but if she was, she'd be screwed, and Hotstreak wanted her filled with babies.

Tears weld up in Virginia's eyes as the thought really struck her. Silently, she wondered if the only reason Hotstreak was with her was because he wanted a safe person to pop out his babies. Normally, Hotstreak wasn't that cruel, at least not to her, but it was rather obvious that he wanted her all bare foot and pregnant. The thought ended up haunting the poor hero for a solid twenty minutes, making her wallow in doubt and self pity. The two had been together for two years, yes, but most of that time was spent having sex. The pyro did take Virginia out and about, but usually suffered through it with loud complaints or disgusted grunts. He really didn't like the Sifi stuff she did, preferring action or horror. When neither of them had money, Virginia preferred video games or, if the weather permitted, spending time out doors. Hotstreak wanted to fuck her into oblivion. Virginia did like having sex with Francis, he was really good and usually managed to get her off multiple times, but it was getting a little old.

In that moment, Virginia's tears fell, soaking her dried cheeks and chin. She pressed her face into her pillow, sobbing as quietly as she could. It was a technique she taught herself after mother died, sobbing into a pillow to muffle her sobs. Not that anyone in the house would hear her, considering that no one was home besides her. In that moment, Virginia really wished she had a puppy to snuggle with, particularly that little beagle puppy she saw at the pet-store a while ago. As her tears continued, other thoughts flooded her mind, making her sob a little bit harder. The harshness of being a female super hero, being in her relationship, the stresses she was facing in the future, particularly with collage and with finding a job. The girl had been working on and off, but because of her super hero duties, she got fired. Not that anyone outside family knew who she was. It was just getting hard.

Richie actually had fun with being a hero, thinking of it as more of a game than anything else. He was a good person and did want to help the city, but the problem was that he didn't have a reason for being a hero outside of Virginia being one. Virginia didn't want anyone to know the pain of loosing a parent to violence, which is why Robert kept letting her fight, he knew that pain. Richie wasn't a fighter either, Virginia was. The majority of her family was, and so could hold their own, even if they weren't good at fist fighting. It scared her that Richie was going out there so unprepared, even more so then she was. Virginia felt a fresh wave of tears pour out of her eyes at the thought of Richie dying cause she couldn't save him. Of course, the thought of death made her think of her family dying because of her own inaction to do anything.

Virginia ended up crying for an hour before falling asleep, her body exhausted from the release she rarely aloud herself. Francis found her like that, curled around a pillow with dried tear tracks on her pretty face. The pyro instantly got mad, thinking that someone made her cry before the more logical side of his brain pointed out that his girlfriend wouldn't cry over something as trivial as name calling or bullying. It took a lot to make Virginia let loose and cry, usually something horrible that happened to her or a loved one. Francis hoped it wasn't her family or her friends, cause honestly, he really couldn't handle a crying women well. His mother didn't count. The fact that Virginia was so straight forward with her feelings and wants, plus being pretty low maintenance made her the perfect girlfriend for the pyro. He honestly didn't think she wanted to go anywhere or do anything because she really didn't voice it.

Or he thought until his mother called earlier to ask what was wrong with her. Mary had told him that she saw Virginia earlier looking ready to burst into tears and asked him if they had a fight. In the last two years of them being together, they had never really fought. Oh, they had some minor skirmishes, but not enough to warrant sever enough problems to make Virginia cry. He told his mother such, confusion clear in his voice. Then Mary asked if they were actually going on dates at all, knowing her son was one of the most unromantic people she knew. Francis confirmed her fears by saying no. The disappointed sigh she gave him, made the pyro frown, an uncomfortable feeling lodging in his stomach. Mary had to then explain to her idiot son that in-spite of Virginia not voicing her opinions on going out every once in a while, she did want it to happen. Sex wasn't a cure all end all, especially considering that Virginia grew up in a home that were really strong on good morals.

Guilt had flooded the pyro then and on his way home from work he got some take out from her favorite place and three red roses. The tear's on his women's face only made his guilt flair up even worse. He wasn't quit sure why, but he would find out so he could fix it. Hotstreak slipped of his own cloths, aside from his boxers, and curled up with Virginia on the bed. One of his large hands slid over her hip, landing on her abdomen for several long moments, his thumb unconsciously rubbing right below her navel, before sliding down to the mattress, holding her to him. His other hand slid under Virginia's body to cross over her chest, the hand landing on the highest breast in the air, squeezing it softly through the bra. The hero's nipple pebbled under the gentle squeeze, making Hotstreak smirk.

The pyro was startled when Virginia moved around in his arms, so they were face to face. The women's dark chocolate eyes staring at him for a few long moments. Her eyes didn't give anything away, though the gaze did hold a sense of giving up to them. Virginia's hands slid between them and she pushed him on to his back. Francis grinned as he rolled to his scarred back, liking where this was going. Virginia reached into his boxers, squeezing his length with one delicate hand. Her own calloused fingers rubbed underneath his sensitive head, delicately rubbing the shaft to get him hard. It wasn't long before she started moving her hand, jerking his cock to get it hard. Francis finished hardening in her hand almost instantly, moaning softly as her calloused thumb rubbed his head, smearing pre-cum over the tip.

Virginia's other hand helped her up so she could straddle her larger, more, brutish lover. The same hand moved the crotch of her panties to the side before she slid herself onto his now throbbing cock. Without saying a word, Virginia grabbed both of his hands, lacing them with hers before she started moving, rocking her hips in slow, rhythmic movements. In moments she started bouncing, gasping in pleasure as she did so. Her panting breaths were light and rhythmic as she rode her larger lover. Virginia knew what she was doing, especially now. She had meant to talk to Richie about this earlier, meant to call, but she was wrapped up in her own self pity to remember such things. Silently, she wondered if this was the right decision, having a child was a lot of work. Her father, Sharon, Adam and Richie would be pissed that she didn't get her birth control pills today, though the affects would wear off around one o'clock in the afternoon. She had meant to get more from Richie, the special little pills that were so exact that they wore off the day and hour the box said they did. Richie was a genius after all and Virginia had been using his little experimental pills for the last two years. Well, they were experimental up until six months ago when Richie got them pattoned and started selling them.

The hero was planning a long session with her boyfriend, hopefully for a possible pregnancy. It wasn't ideal, but she would get more help if she was expecting a child, especially from the local college that she was planning to go too. Before her thoughts could go any further, Francis unlaced one of their hands to reach up and pull her bra down. He re-laced their hands as soon as he could clearly watch her dark breasts bounce. Virginia let loose a sigh, pausing in her movements briefly so she could unhook her bra. Francis had a weird obsession with watching and fondling her breasts while they had sex. Plus, he would always suckle them, even if they weren't fucking like crazy. The girl looked down at her lover, giving him a questioning look. Hotstreak grinned before burning off her panties, loving when she let him do that. When they got back into their rhythm, Virginia started thrusting a little harder, bouncing her hips a little faster, tightening her insides in all the ways Francis loved.

Francis moaned in appreciation, bucking his hips up to thrust in deep, wanting her pleasure as well. However, a niggling sensation started bombarding the back of his mind, warning him that it was a trap. It was a trap Virginia used regularly, a trap he could necessarily get out of. When Virginia wanted something, like truthful answers, she'd roll on top of him, tightening and squeezing her body just right, fucking him at a pace that drove him crazy before getting all the answers she wanted from him. It worked time and time again and Francis would do nothing to stop it, loving the feeling of her bouncing on top of him, squeezing the life out of his cock with her perfect pussy. It angered him, but he liked being fucked so hard and well a lot more than his anger. He'd pour out more seed when she was like this, filling her up so full that she would twitch for hours after words.

"So, how many children do you want?" Virginia asked, breaking his thoughts. Francis green eyes snapped to her, widening at her question. Before he could make a snappy comeback, she slammed herself onto his cock several times, making the head slam into her cervix entrance repeatedly. Francis moaned loudly, squeezing her hands tightly before answering.

"Seven," Francis grunted out, moving his hips to get deeper again. Virginia smiled.

"Is that why we only have sex?" Virginia asked, slamming down on him repeatedly. Francis moaned, though his eyes widened.

"I, uh, I take you out," Francis replied breathlessly. Virginia had a lot more control over her breathing then he thought, her voice not shaking as she fucked him hard. Pants still came from her full lips, but they seemed almost delicate.

"Only when I, or Richie, prompt you. I don't mind going out a lot, oooohhhh, you need money to pay yer bills, along with helping your mom. Oooohhhh, but when we are, yeeessss, are just hangin' out, all you want to do is fuck. Its like yer tryin' to get me pregnant now," Virginia said, quickening her pace.

"You don't want to have babies?" Hotstreak asked breathlessly, his hips moving along with Virginia's quickening pace.

"I do, I want five. Ooooohhhhh, but, but I wanna wait a little, at least so I can get a job, maybe get, yeeeessss, married first," Virginia said between breathless moans.

"I can, *grunt* take care of you and a baby. I'll, *grunt* work full time," Francis called out, trying to unlace their hands so he could grip her wide hips. Virginia's eyes rolled as she let him grip her hips. Her own hands found perches on Francis's broad chest. They moved together for several long moments, pleasure coursing through them in harsh waves.

"W-what if I s-still want to w-work? W-will you stop me f-from it? From going to school?" Virginia asked, her hips slapping down on Francis's slender hips.

"I'll let ya, c-cause it'll make ya h-happy. Yer goin' to school, e-even if I have to drag ya there kickin' and screamin,'" Francis snarled out. His own hips thrust into her so hard, that the tip of his length pressed into her cervix so hard it slid in. Virginia let loose a scream, her body tightening automatically. Francis yelled right after her, his back arching into a bow. They paused for a moment, looking at each other in panting breaths. Virginia started slamming down, her pleasure skyrocketing. Francis grunted in his own pleasure, bouncing his women harshly onto him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" Virginia screamed out, her hands digging into Francis broad chest, leaving red lines where her nails had dug in. Francis continued slamming her onto him, his throbbing cock sliding harshly in and out of her cervix, his tip kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly.

"HARDER, HARDER!" Virginia called out, as Francis grunted, loudly, in pleasure, his length slamming into her at bruising strength. Before anything could happen, Francis rolled them so he was on top, getting a deeper angle into her entrance. Virginia screamed again, her legs wrapping tightly around Francis as he fucked her like an animal.

"OH, OH, OH, OOOOOHHHHHH," Virginia screamed as she climaxed, harder then she had in a long time. The tightening of her entrance was too much for Francis and he shot ropes upon ropes of his boiling seed into her, pouring it all into her womb.

"Yeess," Francis hissed out, shoving himself as deep as possible into her, his tip plugging up her cervix. It helped that he collapsed on-top of her, pressing their pelvis together tightly. His hands were gripping so hard, it was hurting her, but Virginia didn't care, her legs loosened from around his waist, flopping down to frame his hips and legs. Both were panting heavily, twitching from the pleasure they both just experienced.

"Wow," Virgil said.

"Yeah. So, you want five kids?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, I do," Virgil replied, tightening her inner muscles to try and milk more out of his soften cock.

"But you want to wait a little bit?" Francis asked before burring his face into Virginia's neck, kissing and biting so he could leave his marks along her slender neck.

"I just, I don't want them to not have anything, like food or cloths. If either of us don't have a steady job, how are we going to take care of that? I can't go to school, look after a kid, work and do hero work, I'm not that strong Francis, even if I pretend to be," Virginia said, turning her head, giving Francis better access and to avoid looking him in the eyes. Francis pulled back slightly, putting his hands under him to look into her face. The position pushed his large length further into Virginia's tunnel, making her grunt in return.

"What makes you think I can't take care o' you and the baby? You know I would, plus I'll be there to help with them as well. You wont be alone with raising our babies. And as for gettin' married, what the hell do you think that rings fer? Decoration?" Francis said, grabbing Virginia's chin to look her in the eyes.

"You want to get married?" Virginia asked.

"Of course," Francis replied.

"T-to me?" Virginia asked quietly. While Virginia was confidant in her looks and how she perceived herself, she had a low esteem when it came to thinking that people wanted her. Francis gave her an odd look.

"Who else would I fuckin' marry? Yer the only one good enough," Francis replied. Virginia smiled up her lover before leaning up to kiss him. The pyro kissed back, his tongue slipping into her mouth, tangling with her own. Virginia made a happy sound into the kiss, loving how their mouths fit together so well. They pulled back.

"Sharon's gonna be pleased, she's wanted to get me into a dress for years," Virginia said with a laugh.

"Ain't ya wearin' a dress at her weddin'?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately, stupid things all pouffy and frilly, and completely unlike the other bridesmaids dresses. Which are all a simple medium dark blue," Virginia said with a scowl.

"Oh yeah, that ugly white thing that looks likes a dolls dress. We'll get ya a white tux for the event, make her steam," Francis said.

"Heh, she'll be pissed and it's her day, not mine. I'll talk to her about it, so no worries," Virginia said, wrapping one leg around Francis's leg.

"Good, we have to talk more to, babe and be more honest with each other. I should've told ya I wanted kids right away, my family's always had kids a little early and I really want to see ya pregnant with my kid," Francis confessed to his lover before he nipped at her neck.

"I have a confession too," Virgil said quietly.

"Hmm?" Francis asked out, nibbling on her neck.

"I've been off birth control for the last three days. The effects of them have worn off at around one PM today," Virginia said sheepishly. Francis paused in his nibbling before pulling back, giving her a wide eyed look. Virginia had been off her birth control before, but only so she could regulate herself. She usually got off of it the week during her 'heat period'. It was the period of time right before her menstruation happened.

"Yer off yer stuff?" Francis asked.

"More like the fact that I ran out and I forgot to talk to Richie about getting more," Virginia replied, her sheepish look deepened. She wasn't really expecting Francis to harden inside of her, filling out her tunnel with his hardening flesh.

"Yer gonna get pregnant," Francis said, his voice gruff with lust.

"Maybe?" Virginia replied, one brow quirked challengingly. Francis started thrusting into her wildly, the thought of her filled with his child made him somewhat crazy. Virginia wrapped her legs around him and let him pound into her throbbing body, her hands clawing at his back as he thrusted. She let loose several loud moans as he pumped into her, pleasure rivaling the dull throb of pain her groin was giving her. She had gotten used to slightly rough sex with Francis, and discovered awhile back that it would have uncomfortable anyway, considering the shear size of Francis's cock. But it still felt so good, especially when he hit the entrance of her womb in the way that she liked.

"You feel so good, wrapped around my cock," Francis grunted into her ear. ' "Nngh," Virginia replied, bucking into him.

"Yer so perfectly tight," Francis grunted out, slamming into her, the tip of his length hitting the entrance of her womb pleasantly.

"It's only cause yer big," Virginia grunted back, her legs untangling from his waist to hike themselves higher to let him get a better angle.

"Yer beautiful," Francis murmured back as he grasped her hips, lifting them up to try and get deeper.

"Can't fit more," Virginia mumbled as he slammed in as deep as he could go several times, effectively shutting her up. As their second round continued, Virginia climaxed three more times, gushing out and onto the bed. The extra slick help Francis slam into her easier, helping him fit all the way into the root. Francis came after Virginia's seventh orgasm, once again filling her womb with his seed. Her pussy milked him for all it was worth, her womb desperate for the life giving seed. They ended up spending the night fucking as much as possibly, some on the kitchen table, some on the couch, a lot on the bed, and more in the shower. Hotstreak's two favorite positions, so far, was Virginia lying on her side as he slammed into her or Virginia pressed flat against her front, her legs laid down flat as he supported himself on her shoulders while pounding into her. The pressure of the bed added to Virginia's tightness while Francis pounded into her.

By the time morning came, Virginia was completely hoarse and utterly wrecked from the harsh fucking that Francis had given her throughout the night. The thought of him filling her with his child fueled both of them to keep at it for a long period of time. Knowing the red head, he'd probably call off work for the next few days so he could fuck her until she was pregnant. He'd probably fuck her more when she did come up pregnant. Virginia let out a ragged scream of pleasure as her insides were flooded again with the pyro's seed, slicking her tunnel with it. Francis collapsed on top of her, squishing her down before rolling them both to the side for some rest.

"Rest sexy, you need it," Francis said, wrapping his arms around her possessively. Virginia was out before he even finished his sentence. Hours later, Virginia woke up alone, completely soar and reeking of sweet, cum and Francis. The black women pondered to where her lover was before slowly and carefully getting up. It hurt, but Virginia managed to get to the bathroom by herself and into a very hot shower. The boiling spray helped relax her body before she wondered back out, wrapped in a towel in search of water and food. The kitchen is where she found Francis, the pyro was completely naked cooking some fried eggs and bacon.

"That smells good," Virginia said hoarsely as she walked over to him. Francis turned to look at her, noticing every bite and scratch. Not that he didn't have those too, but he hadn't bottomed the night before.

"Yer supposed to stay in bed," Francis gruffed out.

"Well, the sheets are soaked with your semen and my juices, so there all nasty now. Plus I wanted a nice hot shower," Virginia said, unfurling her towel to rub through her growing dreads. Francis felt his cock begin to harden again at the site of her naked body, the bruises he placed there highlighting their pleasure.

"Fine, but go sit down, it's done," Francis replied.

"Nope, not until you do," Virginia replied, being a smart ass. Francis grunted at her before putting the food down on two plates he had already grabbed from the cupboard. The coffee was already on the table, steaming and fresh, along with several glasses of water and some aspirin. He placed the plates down for the two of them, expecting Virginia to join him. She did, but not in the place he thought. She plopped down in his lap after carefully maneuvering his cock so it would slide into her abused hole. They both grunted, but were glad that there was still enough slick at her entrance for him to slide in easily. Virginia grabbed her plate as she inhaled her food and water, taking the pills along with it, before she went to her coffee. Coffee was always last, so she could savor it more. Francis swallowed heavily, trying to get his food. Virginia through him a look over her shoulder before folding herself forward, allowing him to use her back as a table. He did so, and quickly, wanting to start moving her. It didn't help that Virginia kept tightening her muscles around him, making him want to fuck her.

When the plate got removed, Virginia set her coffee down before putting her hands between her legs. Her slender legs, that were spread so widely so they ended up framing his legs, wrapped around the chair legs, giving her something to hold onto. As soon as she was anchored to the chair, she moved, slamming her hips widely against Francis and the chair. Francis grunted in pleasure, grabbing her hips as leverage. With the added fuel, caffeine and sleep, the two went at it like rabbits, fucking with wild abandon.

"You are gonna continue fuckin' me 'til I get all fat with child, ya hear me, Frankie? We're gonna have lotsa babies," Virginia moaned out.

"I hear ya, Vi, I hear ya," Francis moaned back, the thought of her all round with their baby growing in her womb made his throbbing meat throb in pleasure.

"Do ya mind if we have more'n seven?" Virginia asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Francis's nostril's flaired at the thought of having more kids then seven. Hopefully they'd both have money to support them, but he had always wanted a large family. It seemed obvious that Virginia did too.

They ended up spending most of their day either fucking on the table or on the chair it started on. Virginia once again had her womb filled to the brim, making it swell a little as they continued their tirade of having children. God above would their parents be pissed, but it'd be worth it. As the two climaxed the last time, many hours later, they tiredly discussed their wedding plans. Both deciding a quick trip to the local church with their family present. It would be a simple affair in three weeks time, a week after Sharon's so they wouldn't steal her thunder. The reception would be another simple affair, just them going out to eat afterwords. They spent, in total, a half hour on their wedding plans, deciding on a quick email to everyone invited. Virginia planned to wear her mothers dress and Francis would wear his grandfather's on his mom's side. There would be no frills or exceedingly cheesy affairs, just simple.

Three weeks later, they got married, with Richie as Virginia's maid of honor and Ebon as Hotstreak's best man. The pyro didn't have any friends outside Ebon's gang, so Ebon got to be his best man. It was a little later that the two discovered Virginia's pregnancy, though they had suspected when she had skipped. It wasn't surprising that she did, considering how much she worked out for hero work. Both were happy, both were in love, and both of them were planning on being the best parents they could be.


End file.
